Chain link fences have been widely used for many years to satisfy fencing requirements. While they provide acceptable strength and durability over many years, they do not provide privacy or serve as a windbreak do to their apertured construction. To deal with these shortcomings, a number of solutions have been developed. Heretofore, slats have generally been woven through the fabric of the chain link fence. Such slats do not provide complete privacy or wind protection inasmuch as they block only a portion of the view and wind through the fence.
While a wide variety of privacy slats have been suggested, the various configurations used today typically provide slats extending in the same direction disposed in a spaced, or at best an abutting, arrangement. Due to imperfections in manufacture and the inherent design of chain link fences which have a “knuckle” formed where individual strands of the chain link fence meet, previously suggested designs leave gaps between the slats. Since the ultimate design of such slats is to maximize privacy, it is highly desirable to provide a beautification and privacy fence panel system which has no gaps between adjoining slats or panels.
In addition, all prior slats are installed, within the fabric of the chain link mesh itself, wherein the wire of the fence encapsulates the slat. As a result, the wire always remains visible. In this case it is again highly desirable to provide a beautification and privacy fence panel system that completely obscures and eliminates the sight of the existing chain link fence wire.
Another aspect that is lacking in the use of slats is the ability to print and/or add texture to the surface due to the large gaps created by the knuckle of the chain link, preventing a cohesive image or texture. Also, being behind the wire fabric, any image or texture would be obscured. Therefore, it is highly desirable to make a panel that attaches to the outside of the fence.
It is also highly desirable to provide a beautification and privacy fence panel system which is relatively low in cost and easy to install while enhancing the privacy characteristics of the fence.